Te odio
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: El odio hacia seres de la noche es el destino de humanos heridos por ellos, sin embargo por mucho que él le hubiera hecho ella no lo odiaba, y él la amaba. ¿Qué más se necesitaba?


¡Feliz Halloween!

A pesar de que no me emociona demasiado esta fecha no he podido evitar hacer un pequeño shot inspirado en los temas más típicos de este día. Como de costumbre trata de la pareja de Kaito y Aoko, es un AU.

Espero que os guste.

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me perteneces, solo utilizo sus personajes para las historias creadas por mi loca cabeza.**_

* * *

 _ **Te odio**_

Un viento frío recorría aquella noche la ciudad de Tokio. En la cima de la torre roja un hombre de traje blanco con chistera y monóculo observaba la tranquila vida de los humanos a aquellas horas de la noche. Una sonrisa burlona invadía su rostro al pensar en aquellos seres gritando de terror cuando vieran sus filosos colmillos deseosos de probar de nuevo la sangre humana, manchando el pulcro traje de un color carmesí. Pronto sería la noche en la que los seres más terroríficos del infierno saldrían a buscar almas humanas ya fuera para alimentarse de ellas o para convertirlas en uno más de ellos. Era un acontecimiento que incluso los mismos seres inferiores celebraban, dándole aún más gracia a aquel hermoso juego sangriento en el que los vampiros como él se llevaban el trofeo. Eran los únicos que no llamaban la atención durante el día siempre que no hiciera sol, era fácil tomar su confianza para después destruirla en pedazos a la vez que sus colmillos se hundían en lo más profundo de su cuello succionando la roja sustancia. Con solo pensarlo su boca se hacía agua, pudiendo sentir ya la sangre humana en su boca.

Solo había un problema, solo una dificultad que debían sortear y no era otra que los caza vampiros. Seres humanos que ya conocían los trucos de estos seres, que habían sufrido por su culpa y ahora buscaban venganza. Esto para el vampiro de traje blanco no suponía un problema unos siglos atrás, hasta que tres años antes conoció a una muchacha que ojos azules y castaña cabellera con sonrisa celestial, una mujer de la que se enamoró antes de ganarse su confianza para tomar su sangre. Aoko era su nombre. Ella era la única que había tenido la suerte de salir _a salvo_ de las garras del vampiro Kaito. Era el único ser por el que él suspiraba deseoso de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello para no matarla, sino para hacerla como él y poder vivir juntos por toda la eternidad, le daba igual que ella le obligara a dejar aquel líquido escarlata que era obsesión de los de su especie, pues ella era una obsesión más placentera.

Ella y él habían tomado confianza, pero ella se enteró de su secreto y desde entonces se llenó de odio hacia él, convirtiéndose su hermosa sonrisa en una mueca de repulsión. Ella se convirtió en su enemiga, en la que buscaba su muerte.

El olor de su sangre estaba por el ambiente, así que sin duda debía de estar vigilándolo con una flecha de plata y ajos no muy lejos.

— Deberías esconder mejor tu aroma — habló lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera — Además, sabes que aunque me lances la flecha de plata no me harás daño y los ajos serían para acompañarte a la hora de comerte.

— Es verdad — se escuchó por la zona a la vez que unos pasos resonaban — Contigo solo funciona el pescado — dictaminó dejándose ver. Sus ojos azules observaban con odio al ser frente a ella mientras sus cabellos eran movidos por el viento.

— ¿No te parece que vas algo fresquita para el temporal que hace? — cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina observando su vestimenta negra que solo constaba de unos shorts y un crop top, ambos negros, aunque claro, a pesar del frío eso le daría ventaja a la hora de moverse, pero no para esconder su olor.

— Lo me ponga no es asunto tuyo — sonrió malévolamente — A menos que me ayude a matarte Kuroba.

— Eres incapaz de matarme — comentó desapareciendo y apareciendo en cuestión de segundos frente a ella, tomándola de la barbilla — Al igual que yo lo soy de tomar tu sangre.

— Que tú seas incapaz no significa que yo también — inquirió fijando su vista en los ojos de él.

— Oh querida — susurró en su oído haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña temblara a la vez que él comenzaba a bajar por su cuello rozando su colmillos — ¿Cuándo admitirás que en realidad deseas que te convierta en una vampiresa?

— Nunca porque no lo deseo. Jamás desearía ser algo como tú. Te odio con todo mi ser — escupió con odio y dolor.

— Mentirosa — suspiró rozando sus labios con los de ella para después caminar hasta la orilla de la torre — Cuando seas sincera con tus sentimientos llámame, estaré encantado de morderte — aseguró guiñándole un ojo y saltando para irse de allí convertido en un murciélago.

La joven, sin embargo permaneció allí quieta observando como el oscuro ser se perdía en la noche. Bajo la cabeza dejando caer las lágrimas que retenía cada ver que lo veía.

* * *

Las agujas del reloj marcaron las 00:00 de la noche, dando inicio así a la fiesta en la que todos los seres de oscuridad salían en busca de sus presas. Él con otra de sus típicas sonrisas saltó de la torre escarlata junto con otros muchos seres de su especie. Él también tenía una presa que buscar, y estaba seguro de que no estaría muy lejos, después de todo esa noche ella tendría un duro trabajo escondiéndose de ellos, pues, al fin y al cabo durante el tiempo que el sol estuviera escondido ellos serían completamente inmortales.

Voló por todos los recovecos de la ciudad asustando a su paso a todo aquel que encontraba pero sin entretenerse en robarles el aliento, ya que él solo tenía colmillos para una ese día. Sentía adrenalina al pensar en el juego que estaban haciendo, en el que ella era la presa y él su cazador, el que pronto la encontraría y no tendría piedad a la hora de convertirla en su vampiresa. Sonrió inconscientemente lamiéndose los labios al imaginar su sangre en sus colmillos cuando la convirtiera, seguro que sería la más sabrosa que habría probado nunca, y aunque sería una pena perder tan delicioso manjar sería peor perder tan hermoso y puro ser.

Seguía buscándola cuando el olor de su sangre llegó con fuerza a él. Jamás, ni cuando había estado a milímetros de ella el olor había sido tan fuerte. Una fuerte presión se instauró en su pecho, esa noche era peligrosa, y otro vampiro podría haber dado con ella antes que él. Con el miedo presente aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio donde la vio, y efectivamente no estaba sola. Un vampiro al que no reconocía se acercaba a ella a paso lento habiendo antes herido la pierna de la chica, dándole a él una ventaja sobre ella, pero también una desventaja ante Kaito, quien la había localizado por su herida.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias el ojiazul se lanzó sobre el otro hombre, arañándolo y golpeándolo sin compasión. Nadie podía tocar a Aoko salvo él, y nadie, ni siquiera él mismo podía intentar matarla.

— Maldito niñato — escupió con rabia el otro ser, retirándose de allí — Si tanto quieres su sangre ahí la tienes, no pienso perder el tiempo por una entupida humana.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Kaito se acercó con lentitud a Aoko, quien ahora estaba totalmente desprotegida ante él.

— Se acabó el juego, después de esto no pienso permitir que sigas desprotegida — anunció con una seriedad jamás vista en él observando la herida — Déjame convertirte.

— Jamás — manifestó Aoko mirándole fijamente a sus ojos — Prefiero la muerte.

— ¡Eso es lo que conseguirás como sigas siendo tan testaruda! — exclamó tomándola de la barbilla — No todos los vampiros van a perdonarte la vida como ese que se ha ido. Sin mi protección estás indefensa.

— Nunca he pedido tenerla — le recordó con odio desviando la mirada — No pienso ser tu juguete. Sé perfectamente lo que pretendes al convertirme.

— ¡No eres mi juguete! — le gritó exasperado de su actitud obligándola a mirarle — ¡Abre lo oídos porque estoy harto de que no te enteres! ¡Te amo, si solo fueras un juguete ya estarías muerta, te lo aseguro!

— ¡No soy idiota Kuroba! — chilló dolida la joven con lágrimas escapándose de sus hermosos ojos zafiro — Yo no voy a ser diferente a tus otras esposas, eso lo sé.

— ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Yo no estoy casado ni lo he estado! — aseguró harto de las confusiones de ella.

— ¡Todos los vampiros de más de un siglo lo están!

— ¡Yo no!

— ¡No te creo!

— ¿¡Qué demonios debo hacer para que me creas!? — preguntó enfadado y dispuesto ha cumplir lo que ella pidiera si con eso le creía.

— Déjame en paz y creeré que en realidad te preocupas por mí — ordenó con autoridad.

— No…No puedo…— murmuró mirando hacia el suelo — Si lo hiciera moriría por tu ausencia. No puedo vivir sin ti.

— Yo sí sin ti — aseguró para dolor del castaño poniéndose en pie a pesar de la herida de su pierna — No quiero volverte a ver. Dejaré de buscar tu muerte, pero a cambio desaparece por completo de mi vida.

Cojeando fue alejándose de él lo más rápido que podía. No quería verle de nuevo, si lo hacía acabaría cayendo de nuevo en sus garras, en sus mentiras. Él no podía amarla, era imposible. Ella era solo un capricho más, y aunque ella si lo amaba y daría todo por él estaba seguro de que él no por ella.

Un brillo extraño llamó su atención. A lo lejos unos de los seres de la oscuridad apuntaba hacia allí con algún tipo de arma. Siguió la dirección con los ojos y vio con horror que el objetivo era el joven aún de espaldas a ella. Era verdad que esa noche ellos eran inmortales, pero siempre y cuando el atacante no fuera uno de ellos. Si el arma le daba él moriría. No lo pensó mucho antes de con un grito de aviso cojeo hacia él y se interpuso entre el atacante y él. Él la miró y ella a él cuando el silbido cruzo el aire hiriéndola a ella justo delante del vampiro que veía la escena con ojos abiertos sin haber podido hacer nada.

El cuerpo de la muchacha cayó al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo los brazos del vampiro tomaron su frágil y moribundo cuerpo observando con odio hacia el lugar del ataca, viendo como la silueta huía, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo único importante era la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos.

— Idiota, ¿tantas ganas tenías de no verme? — inquirió apoyando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientas las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas — Por favor Aoko, permíteme transformarte, sino morirás.

— No te rindes, ¿no? — interrogó tosiendo, se sentía débil.

— Por favor…Solo asiente, o dí un sí, no por mí, por ti — suplicó con pena. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

— No deseo la inmortalidad Kaito. Aunque…hay algo que debo admitir — habló con poca fuerza acercándose a su oído — Aunque lo niegue y deseara que no sea así…Todavía te amo…— confesó cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

Kaito escuchó con sorpresa su confesión. La miró y vio como sus ojos se iban cerrando. Las lágrimas caían sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería esos ojos zafiros. Ella no quería ser como él, pero su corazón le pedía morderla y convertirla. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente con rapidez se inclinó y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello mientras ella con sus pocas fuerzas pegaba un chillido. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, pero solo podía ver una oscuridad mayor que si tuviera los ojos cerrados. Intentó enderezarse, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Se sentía perdida, y bastante asustada.

Un aliento chocó contra su cuello para su sorpresa, para luego sentir como unos tibios labios besaban una zona en la que sentía un dolor infernal. Y entonces lo recordó y supo que la única persona que podía estar allí era el mismo que había desobedecido su voluntad. Sintió como subía de su cuello y beso su mejilla, para después depositar un corto beso en sus labios. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacer eso sin su permiso?

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, consiguiendo distinguir a la figura que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos casi siempre azules ahora eran de un rojo escarlata que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, menos la suya. En un momento sus ojos rojos conectaron con los zafiros de ella.

— Estas despierta — no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación — No podrás moverte o hablar en un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a tu nuevo estado en su totalidad.

Unos gruñidos fueron la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero sabía que ella estaba enfadada por la decisión que él tomó al convertirla sin su aprobación.

— Ya te lo dije. Te amo, y como soy un egoísta no puedo permitir que te vayas de mi lado todavía, menos habiéndome dicho que tú también sientes lo mismo. Me importas mucho Aoko, y te lo pienso demostrar — aseguró para después volverla a adentrar en la oscuridad de su sueño.

* * *

La siguiente ocasión en que sus ojos se abrieron ya no estaba en aquel lugar oscuro en el que no distinguía nada, ahora estaba en una enorme cama de un rojo escarlata. Su herida en la pierna había desaparecido y su ropa había sido cambiada, ahora llevaba un vestido azul marino con una tira roja en la cintura y una capa blanca. Al mirar a su lado vio, como la última vez a Kaito, esta vez con sus ojos zafiros.

— Ya puedes moverte querida — anunció el castaño acariciando su mejilla — Gracias a tu nueva forma las heridas han tardado menos en curarse, así que ya eres libre de moverte con libertad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? — interrogó sentándose.

— Dos meses — confesó bajando la cabeza — Te heriste siendo humana, era una herida que ni un ser inmortal podría haber resistido, además la transformación tardó su tiempo.

— ¿Encontraste al atacante? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

— Sí…Ya ha sido condenado, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él. Fue el mismo de aquella vez — reveló mirándola a los ojos.

— Aquella vez…— repitió cerrando los ojos mientras el recuerdo acudía a su mente.

 _Había despertado en su cama completamente sola, pero sabía que Kaito no podía andar muy lejos. Esa noche ellos habían estado juntos, era la primera noche que hacían algo así. Después de un año de conocerse habían acabado siendo pareja, y ella estaba muy enamorada de él._

 _Él no era la excepción, la amaba con todo su ser y había tratado de ocultarle su secreto con unos resultados bastante positivos. Sabía que algún día se lo tendría que contar, pero tenía miedo de que lo dejara, no cualquiera acepta a un vampiro a su lado._

 _Después de terminar el acto él se había quedado despierto, después de todo ya había dormido durante el día así que se dedicó a mirarla y acariciar su rostro a suaves pasadas, depositando en ocasiones algún que otro beso hasta que un ruido seco le llamó la atención. Se reincorporó y se puso sus pantalones. Se dirigió al balcón donde un hombre de negro con capa miraba hacia dentro con una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos._

— _¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? — exclamó cubriendo la entrada con su cuerpo._

— _Vengo a tomar la sangre de la muchacha si tú no lo haces — sonrió malévolamente._

— _No te lo pienso permitir._

— _Ah, solo te has divertido con ella para ahora matarla — observó poniendo su mano en la barbilla — Veo que al fin has descubierto la diversión completa de robar sangre a los humanos…_

— _Snake bast…— un sonido de disparo sonó en el aire rozando la mejilla de Snake._

 _Ambos vampiros miraron hacia atrás para ver a la joven castaña con una camisa como vestimenta apuntando hacia ellos con un arma en sus temblorosas manos y lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Alejaos de aquí — ordenó ella con odio._

— _No es lo que piensas Aoko — intentó explicarse Kaito acercándose._

— _¡He dicho que te vayas! — gritó ella._

— _Siento haberte arruinado el final chico — se disculpó con una sonrisa gatuna y ahí fue cuando Kaito entendió que eso había sido una trampa. Snake se fue y él se quedó allí, prometiéndose que buscaría venganza._

— _Aoko, te juro que yo no buscaba matarte, yo te amo — confesó tratando de acercarse a ella._

— _¡Me da igual, solo vete! — volvió a decir._

 _Kaito se fue, por primera vez hizo lo que ella ordenó, y esa fue la única vez que debió no hacerle caso._

Abrió los ojos para observarle de nuevo — No es un bonito recuerdo, te lo aseguro.

— Necesito que lo recuerdes, porque me arrepiento de haberme ido. Debí de insistir hasta que me creyeras — reconoció acercándose a ella más aún.

— Eso ahora no importa. Lo pasado pasado está — recitó desviando la mirada.

— No, no lo está porque aún nos hace daño — dijo dolido — A mí me hace daño no estar contigo como hasta aquel momento. Jamás me has dejado decirte la verdad de lo sucedido, no me has creído…

— ¿Sabes a caso lo dolida que estaba? — inquirió con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla — Ver que persona que amas solo te había engañado y quería tu sangre.

— Pero eso no era así — habló exasperado.

— No puedes probarlo.

— Déjame intentarlo — pidió acariciando la marca de su cuello.

— No lo lograrás — aseguró.

— Te juro que lo haré — prometió besando el dorso de su mano — Y cuando lo haga te convertiré en mi esposa, estaremos juntos para siempre.

Ella solo calló ante su promesa.

Kaito cumplió con actos su juramento. Poco a poco fue demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras, de su amor por ella. Y ella, lentamente volvió a caer ante el joven del que llevaba enamorada desde aquella tarde donde él la ayudó a levantarse después de su estúpida caída en mitad de la lluvia, desde entonces comenzó a observarle, y no tardó en descubrir que había caído ante él, y siendo vampiresa descubrió que jamás se había levantado de esa caída.

— Al final, me parece que gané — comentó Kaito abrazado a Aoko sobre la cama. Ese día no habían tenido ganas de levantarse.

— Aun puedo cambiar de opinión, así que cállate — ordenó Aoko soñolienta.

— No lo harías, no puedes vivir sin mí, futura señora Kuroba — habló observando el anillo de su mano.

— No, la verdad es que no puedo — confesó acercándose a sus labios, robándole un beso que el continuó encantado.

Ella había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por lo que parecía, él a ser perseverante y no hacer siempre lo que su mujer le decía. Ella a confiar, él a aprender con cada gesto. Ambos habían aprendido a amar, a soñar, dejar atrás el odio…Estarían juntos para siempre, y ahora no tenían duda.


End file.
